You're A Hard Soul To Save, With An Ocean In The Way
by GirlWithTheNotebook
Summary: Hookriel, multi-chapter story, takes place after Milah's death. Rated T for strong language. What happens when the fearsome Captain Hook meets a pretty girl with a secret? And what will this Little Mermaid do when she realises she's fallen in love with the one man that she never should have. Lots of angst, romance and adventure. Title from Over The Love - Florence The Machine.


**A/N: Hellloooo! I know I said that I wouldn't be uploading anything until after my exams finished (AND HOLY CRAP THEY START NEXT WEEK) but this had just been sitting in my hardrive, kinda festering and it really wasn't that far off being finished. So this is a multi-chap Hookriel story, and it takes place after Milah has died. **

**So please review and let me know what you think so far! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Btw, italics are thoughts.**

* * *

**KILLIAN'S POV**

The fearsome Captain Hook was currently sitting with his arse in a puddle of ale. His malicious and merciless crew lay around him drunker than well… a bunch of sailors. The small tavern was alight with energy and music, the local people of the port loved it when the pirates came to dock, they managed to light up this dull, little corner of the realm.

Smirking, Killian hoisted himself up onto the bench, sinking his hook into the cheap wood in an effort to maintain some balance. No sooner had he sat down, a very curvaceous blonde, sat in his lap. Dimly, in the back of his mind, Killian remembered flirting with the girl earlier – but then again he was Killian Jones, he would flirt with a rock given the chance. Giving her his best smile, he was about to suggest that they find somewhere a little more private when his keen ears picked up on something.

'Little bitch! I'll teach you, I'll make you pay! You're gonna hurt so bad by the time I'm through with you!'

Looking up, Killian saw a burly man, soaked through with what was most likely rum – and a bloody waste of it too – but that was not what captured his attention. The areshole was pinning a young girl against the far wall of the tavern. Even in her terror-stricken state Killian was able to appreciate her beauty. The long tangle of flaming, red curls. Her pearly complexion and her striking large sea-green eyes. She was the most enchanting creature he had ever laid eyes upon and she seemed to be wearing, the pirate noted with a laugh, an oversized man's shirt and not much else. With a sigh, he looked between the blonde and the red-head, oh well he was always a sucker for a beautiful woman in distress. Leaning towards the blonde's ear, he murmured;

'Be right back love, a little business to take care of.'

She nodded and slid of his lap, reaching for his bottle. Groaning slightly, Killian stood up and manoeuvred his way to the other side of tavern. He could see the girl struggling as the drunk tried to drag her somewhere where he wouldn't be disturbed. Killian had to say, she certainly had spirit. She was fighting him with every ounce of energy she had, kicking, and flailing – but strangely she didn't scream.

* * *

**ARIEL'S POV**

_Well Ariel, you wanted to experience the human world looks like you got your damn wish. Fine mess you've dragged yourself into here. _

Gritting her teeth, Ariel tried with all her might to escape the grip of the complete prat that hadn't been able to take no for an answer until she had thrown a bottle of something strong-smelling over him. In hindsight that probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, but she couldn't help herself he had been so close to her his hot, stinking breath in her face – she had panicked. And with no voice to scream with, she now found herself being dragged to who knows where and she was bloody terrified.

How had she wound up here?

Ariel felt a shiver as the bottom of this _garment _she had thrown on in an attempt to cover herself flapped around her… _her legs_. Even petrified, Ariel still felt some remnants of smugness, but mostly joy every time she looked down at those slender, pale limbs. But, she hadn't had enough practice on them yet, and at the moment she was struggling to keep her balance.

Finally, she managed to twist her arm out of the man's grip, raising her knee towards the area where his legs joined. It was something that she had observed many human women doing, particularly around this part of the town and at night. She grinned triumphantly at the sound of pain the man made – _that'll teach you mister. _

Before she could let out a silent laugh at the stream of rather foul language (not that she hadn't heard plenty of that hanging around the docks watching the sailors) flow out of his mouth, she suddenly felt herself alarmingly toppling over. In a desperate attempt to avoid becoming better acquainted with the floor she swung her arms around. Screwing her eyes shut, Ariel braced herself for the impact. But instead of feeling the hard floor against her face, she felt a pair of arms wind around her. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was a very, _very, _handsome man in front of her. Staring, into his piercing blue eyes she felt her own widen at the intimacy of their contact. She may have been human for a few hours now, but this was the closest that she had found herself (willingly) to a human. She could feel the steady pound of his heart next to the frantic fluttering of her own. She went to open her mouth to thank him for catching her before realising that she could no longer speak.

* * *

**KILLIAN'S POV**

_Bloody hell. _

She was even more beautiful up close. Her fragrance was intoxicating, it reminded him of everything he loved about the ocean, and Killian resisted the urge to bury his face in those scarlet locks and inhale. Her striking eyes, a perfect blend of blue and green widened further (if that was even possible) as he instinctively went to catch her as she fell. Those plump, crimson lips parted as if to speak yet at the last moment her lovely features contorted into a scowl that only made her seem more adorable. She seemed frustrated, before Killian could try to figure out this puzzle, he shot a glance over her rounded, smooth shoulder towards the writhing drunk.

Exhaling heavily, he murmured in the girl's ear:

'Whatever I say just play along.'

And with a quick wink he set her securely upon her feet, careful to keep his hand around her waist lest she loose her balance again and in a clear show of possessiveness. Calling down to the man on the floor, he half yelled;

'You alright down there mate? Looks like you slipped!'

Playing the part of the happy drunk, Killian felt the girl quiver slightly at his side. Without thinking almost her gave her waist a small squeeze in a gesture of comfort. Her trembling ceased at his contact, and he could feel her gaze upon his face.

'You fucking arsehole, get your hands off my bitch.'

Before the man even had time to drag his sorry arse off the floor, Killian was crouched in front of him with his hook under the man's chin, and lethal smirk playing on his lips.

'Now, now matey. Is that any way to speak in the presence of a lady?'

The man's eyes widened and glanced down at the point of the silver hook held against the flabby skin. Killian continued, his voice deadly soft.

'I think it would be best if you apologised to this young woman. Don't you?'

As he spoke he could sense all eyes in the tiny tavern upon him and most of all he could feel the gaze of a certain pair sea green eyes boring into his back. The man's eyes darted between Killian, his hook and somewhere behind the captain's head, where he was sure his crew had gathered.

* * *

**ARIEL'S POV**

_Wow. _

_Just… wow._

Ariel didn't quite know how to react as a the dark haired man whom she had never met in her life, yet already felt safe in his presence, held a hook to the other man's neck.

She held back a laugh as the fat idiot stuttered an apology at her and then scurried off. A beat passed and then abruptly the entire tavern exploded into laughter and music once more. Ariel glanced around still feeling utter wonder and delight at the word that she was finally a part of.

A low chuckle caught her ears and she turned her head to the meet the blue eyes of her saviour. His intense stare bought the oddest sensation; it felt as if her cheeks were in fire.

_Oh to be certain, being human is full of surprises!_

'Well that's that problem taken care of. Now call me old fashioned, but I like to know the name of my damsels in distress - what's your name love?'

Ariel opened her mouth, as if to speak before catching herself and remembering she no longer had a voice to speak off. The man sought out her embarrassed eyes.

'You can't speak can you love?'

Sadly, the girl shook her head. The man seem to ponder before speaking.

'To be honest love, as much as I appreciate the view I think perhaps we should get you into some more suitable attire.'

He held his hand out to her, she still found it strange that he had a hook in the place of a hand. Who knew, perhaps that was commonplace in their, no hers too now, world.

'Come one love. I don't bite.'

The man shot an easy wink and grin, and twitched his outstretched palm. With a deep breath the former mermaid took his hand.

'By the way, my name's Killian Jones.'

She smiled at him as they both quietly exited the tavern into the cool silver night.

**A/N: So there it was, hope y'all liked it. Drop us a review! Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to update this until about July time so please bear with me, but I promise I have lot set in store for these two!**

**AND ERMAHGAWD WE MIGHT GET ARIEL NEXT SEASON! ASDFGGHJKL;;GJ;EKGIAHGOJAEBG **

**P.S The name of this fic is actually from a Florence + The Machine song, called 'Over The Love', which was written for 'The Great Gatsby' soundtrack. Go check it out it's an awesome song!**

**Min x**


End file.
